Cutscenes
Main= Cutscenes are end of night sequences in the form of camera feeds in Five Nights at Candy's explaining the backstory. Night 1 In the first displays what appear to be factory. As it shows a conveyor belt and some tanks and the date is set at 1987, At the left Reverse Puppet is seen standing on the left side of the view. If the player turns to the right, then back to the left, Reverse Puppet will be staring into the camera, much closer than before. If the player turn to the middle, Reverse Puppet jumpscares the player ending the cutscene. Night 2 This cutscene, the camera is either broken or blocked for unknown reasons, and nothing but the text with the error can be seen, but some strange sounds are heard. When the text error is imputted as a hex color it comes out as a moderate purple. After a while, the camera goes on static for a few seconds to reveal endoskeletons covered with what blood on the conveyor belt. Night 3 It has now been a day after the murder. Now, the player shown a crime scene as there is police tape around the conveyor belt. If the player turns to the left, Reverse Puppet will act similar to how he at act at the Night 1 cutscenes he will be standing there for a second time but This time, however, he's twitching, If the player turns to the right, then to the left, he'll be staring into the camera, much closer than before. This time, though, he won't attack the camera. Night 4 Here the player sees the newly built Candy and Cindy sitting on the conveyor belt. If the player turns to the left, they will see Reverse Puppet pointing at Candy and Cindy in a seemingly accusing the player. If the player turns to the right, then to the left, Reverse Puppet will be gone, If the player turns to the right, they will see Candy and Cindy staring into the camera with human eyes. Night 5 In this scene the player will see newly built Old Candy and Blank sitting on the conveyor belt. Unlike the first four cutscenes, the camera cannot turn to the left and right for unknown reasons, Reverse Puppet will then be coming from the background to the camera, he then will be staring into the camera, The camera will suddenly glitching with text that says A MISTAKE, after a while the text changes to MY MISTAKE, after a while the background will turn black and only Reverse Puppet's head will be visible, with text saying A PROBLEM and it changes into YOUR PROBLEM after a while. Night 6 This feed place 23 years before the murder at the Factory, with the old camera in use again. This time the player sees Old Candy, Blank and RAT sitting on the conveyor belt, and after a while, RAT will start to move then later turning his head and then he gets up from the conveyor belt, He will stand for a little while and then will walk away. After a while RAT will suddenly appear and stare into the camera with phantom-like eyes. This is the last cutscene in the game. Trivia *It's implied that RAT disappeared between 1964 and 1987. *The cutscenes could be a reference to the cutscenes used in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. **The only main differences are that the cutscenes in FNaC is clearer and goes from nights 1 to 6 while Fnaf 2 was all done through Freddy's eyes and it only appeared in nights 1 to 4. |-|Gallery= Night 1 Unknown Room Left.jpg|Left Side Unknown Room Middle.jpg|Middle Unknown Room Right.jpg|Right Maxresdefault.jpg|Puppet infront of cam (Ending the Night) Night 2 No Video Input.jpg|Video Error Unknown Room Left2.jpg|Left Unknown Room Middle2.jpg|Middle Unknown Room Right2.jpg|Right Night3 Unknown Room Left3.jpg|Left Unknown Room Middle 3.jpg|Middle Unknown Room Right 3.jpg|Right Night 4 Unknown Left 4.jpg|Left Unknown Room Middle 4.jpg|Middle Unknown Room Right 4.jpg|Right Unknown Right 4 (Looking).jpg|Looking 579.png|Right Part (Notice That The Eyes Is a human inside Of the animatronics.) Night 5 Unknown Room Middle 5 .jpg|2 Animatronics Unknown Room Middle 5 with Puppet.jpg|2 Animatronics With Puppet Puppet in front of Camera.jpg|Interferance Puppet Closer to Cam.jpg|Close Up Night 6= Rat with Blank and Old Candy.jpg Rat Leaving Old Candy and Blank.jpg Rat Stood Up.jpg Rat Close to the Camera.jpg Cutscenes